This core resource will provide biostatistical consultation and support to the projects in the program, by assisting in the design, collection, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, and interpretation of the results of project activities. In addition, it will provide bioinformatics consultation to the projects in the program, and assist with the identification and solution of complex data base tasks arising in the course of project activities.